User talk:Falcon Takanashi
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Guy Percival page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Clara LaGuerta She is not a prostitute; her stranger story reveals that she was a maid for the Thornton family, during which time she had sexual intercourse with Harold Thornton and became pregnant. I have rollbacked your edit to her Trivia section. Cheers, "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 12:08, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I am assuming your edits are in good faith, however, you have altered three articles today which I have had to undo due to false information, inaccuracy or duplication. Please make sure that you are not duplicating articles or posting false information before you publish an edit from now on. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 13:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I will not tell you again, Assassin. The Fate of the Stagecoach page is being flagged for speedy deletion due to it already being a subsection on the Random Encounters page. Please stop reverting the page at once and attempting to remove the flag, or I will be forced to report you to an administrator for blocking. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 13:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Removal Right, mate, you're really starting to rustle my jimmies, now. Due to your blatant removal of my warnings on your talk page, I now know that you have indeed recieved my warnings, and have chosen not only to ignore them, but to remove them. I am now reccommending you for a 3-day block from an Administrator, and I reccommend you read the community guidelines and rules before you return. Regarding the Suicide page, it has also been flagged for deletion. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 13:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Al Wolfscreed Assassin, The reason why I undid your latest edit is because none of the multiplayer characters appear in single player. Though there are characters that use the exact same character model, we still think of those characters as completely different people. For example, you could state that there are no single player characters with Hank's character model, but even if a single player character did use his skin, as I have stated before, they would be considered a different character. I hope this clears things up, Queyh (Talk) 14:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) thanks, i rewrote my edit to say his character model never appears in Single Player Assassinhedgehog 14:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) AJ1776 New story Hey assasin, I have made a new story! Go to my profile link, then press blog and click on my new story! Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 16:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Initials I reverted those edits because writing that two characters have the same initials is completely unnecessary. I understand that what goes into the trivia sections is supposed to be trivial, but having the same initials doesn't even matter. Characters sharing surnames, clothing, face models, etc. or references characters make in their quotes are prime examples of what's good to write in the trivia section. I hope you understand. I couldn't really think of how to articulate this message. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Easter Durdon Dear Assassinhedgehog. May I ask you how you know that Easter Durdon was supposed to be a multiplayer character but then scrapped? Same goes for Nashoba, Kosumi etc. Greetings. SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 09:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I found this information on User:Chiquito de la Calza's page Assassinhedgehog 09:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh nice :D, thanks for informing me, Chiquito de la Calza has acces to the game files. I knew that :p SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 11:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) i have also discovered a scrapped multiplayer character with Wesley Allen's character model Assassinhedgehog 16:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Link Huston Hey bro, I removed the trivia bit about Link because it has been placed there many times and then removed. It can be stated on Lester Dugan's page though. He is a clearly known homosexual. ;) MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor. 15:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Have you completed Undead Nightmare? iF YOU have i need some help on it, i just started it and my mission is to collect 5 violet snowdrops and 5 desert sage for west dickens and i got the flowers just don;t know where West Dickens is? i dont no where to find him to give him the flowers i collected. Please help me. HOLLIEAKKA (talk) 12:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC)